criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Black Oak Woods
Days after leaving the Exilarchy of Cogs the group is is forced to leave the Kings Road and go into the Gray Belt because of the damage done in the lunar event. One evening while Smith is on watch the itch that started before the party came to the Exilarchy of Cogs has now become full on pain. Going to Randus for help, Randus finds a bit of bone coming out of Smith's neck. Orem comes over to see what is going on and call Torq as well in case Smith needs to be held down. Randus moves quickly to remove the bone.He removes a bone dagger and then the skin closes up behind it. Smith takes the dagger and the rest of the night passes without further event. The group makes its way into the Gray Belt when they encounter a group of elves. The group is lead by Alvalon who wishes to check the group to see if they are servants of the Void. Orem is very hostile to the idea of being stopped by the elf. Randus volunteers to be checked first and is quickly cleared by the elves. Orem still protesting insists that he check Alvalon first before he agrees to be checked. To which Alvalon agrees, Orem finds him to be an amazing healthly and fit even by Elven standards, after which Orem is searched and cleared. Torq agrees to be checked on the condition of he can hold onto his ax and they don't tickle him. While this is going on Orem suggest Smith might sneak off but he is quickly discovered by the elves. However when they check him they find nothing void-like about him. After clearing the party Alvalon reveals more about thier conflict with the Void cultists, and how the cultists have set up a base inside the Black Oak Woods. Alvalion's band doesn't feel they have large enough numbers to attack it. Orem offers to joins with the Gray Belt Elves but they decide against a joint attack. While Alavon doesn't go with the party into the woods he does give Orem a green ribbon stating these are friends of Alavion's band. In return Torq, likely one of the last remaining members of the Moonhold Constabulary, cuts up a bit of grass and names Alavion a sheriff of Moonhold. Alavon provides the party with a scout who takes them into the Black Oak Woods where he departs. In the woods the party finds much of the ground covered with the gray grit which makes walking difficult. When Torq hears a crunching sound under his foot, and finds a human skull. As the wind picks up it reveals the remains of a other people and horses all in this clearing. Randus quickly moves in to determine what might have happened to the people here. Just as he figures out they were likely eaten a group of Monkey-Lizards attacks them. This starts a combat the details of which can be found below. Characters Players Characters: #Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played my Stephen #Torq - Three-Quarter Orc Warrior played by Matthew #Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian #Smith -"Human" Sorcerer played by Rob NPC's #Alvalonde - Leader of the Gray Veblt Elves. Combat When looking at the reminds of a caravan which had been destroyed, the party is attacked by Monkey-Lizards. Round 1 *Red Pod 1 attacks Torq and misses *Red Pod 2 attacks Orem and misses *Red Pod 3 attacks Orem and hits *Red Pod 4 attacks Orem and misses *Torq seeing he is surrounded decides to Cleave in order to work towards bigger one and hits killing two. Torq then uses a Action Point to Cleave a few more Monkey-Lizards out of the way, killing them as well. *Giant centipede attacks Randus and misses *Orem uses his Thunder Wave to kill a bunch Monkey-Lizards. *At the start of his turn Smith's Phase of the Sun destroys all the Monkey-Lizards close to him. He then uses Dragon Frost to attack and hits. *Clear Pod 1 attacks Torq and misses *Clear Pod 2 attacks Torq and misses *Clear Pod 3 attacks Torq and misses *Randus pulls out his Crossbow and attacks Centipede with Magic Weapon and hits. He then shots Torq with a Resistive Formula. *Cobra attacks Orem and hits. Round 2 *All of Red Pod is dead *Torq attacks again with his Cleave and hits, killing two more Monkey-Lizards. *Centipede attacks Torq and misses. *Orem attacks with Thunder Wave again, hits. *Smith attacks with Thundering Roar and misses. *Clear Pod is dead *Randus starts by using Curative mixture on Orem, then uses Magic Weapon, hitting the Cobra. *Cobra attacks Orem and misses. Round 3 *Torq attacks Centipede with a Covering attack and rolls a Natural 20, and then uses his Furious assault. Killing Centipede *Centipede is dead. *Orem attacks with Magic Missile and misses. *Smith attacks with Dragon Frost and hits Cobra. Then Smith uses a Action Point to attack again with Dragon Frost hitting again. This leaves Cobra bloodied. *Randus attacks with Scouring Weapon. This kills the cobra. Notes *This is the first time Smith's Lunar powers cause this body to create items. *Orem's handy haversack makes its first appearance here. *This is one of many examples Torq being unwilling to surrender his ax Links Offical post for Episode 11 MP3 Category:Episodes Category:Combat Category:Session 4 Category:Season 2 Category:Monkey-Lizards Category:Diamond Throne and Sundrie Lands